The Night of Thoughts
by Alchemily
Summary: Ash and May have been thinking about their true loves. Can they help each other get their loves to love them too? Pokeshipping and Contestshipping not that great but read anyway!


A/N: I have no idea. I was bored so how about a fun little one-shot between Ash and May (and Misty and Drew of course! :D)? Sorry, but I don't really support Advanceshipping, hence, my name is PokeShipper101. =P Anyway, it'll have Pokeshipping and Contestshipping, so here ya go =P It's not the best, but read it.

* * *

**The Night of Thoughts**

"Ugh! I can't sleep, Pikachu!" a grumpy Ash Ketchum said to his loyal companion.

"Pika..." Pikachu said as if it was saying sorry. Then he ran off, urging to get some sleep.

Ash looked up at the dark, night sky. He was currently with Brock, May, and Max in the outskirts of the Hoenn city of LaRousse. He thought they were great friends, but something was lacking. He moved his head way to the left. He smiled. The star he was looking at was his favorite of them all. He didn't know the name of it, but he called it...Bright Mist.

He then took a handkerchief out of his jean pocket. He sighed sadly as the memories flooded back into his mind.

_________

_**"Ash, are you alright?"**_

_**"Uh...no. Not really."**_

_**"Tell me what's wrong, please."**_

_**Ash sighed.**_

_**"Well, it's just...I never get to see you anymore. Your selfish sisters always make you watch that damn gym all the time. Don't you get tired of it? Don't you wanna travel with me again?"**_

_**"...of course I do, Ash, but...I...I can't. I just can't."**_

_**"Well, can't you convince your sisters somehow? I'm sure ya can!"**_

_**"No. No one ever can. If they give me an order, I HAVE to follow it."**_

_**Ash sighed again, this time, loud with disappointment.**_

_**"Do...do you still have the handerkerchief I gave you?"**_

_**Ash removed it from his pocket immediately.**_

_**"I'll never misplace it."**_

_**"That's...great, Ash. That's really nice you kept it all of this time."**_

_**"Well, why would I get rid of it? It's a part of me. I keep it as a power-up. Ha, I know it sounds lame, but I really mean it. When I'm in a battle, any battle, I glance at it and...it just makes me wanna win, ya know?"**_

_**Silence.**_

_**"Th-thank you, Ash. I...I don't know what to say."**_

_**"No. Thank **_**you.**_** It's such a small item, but I think it's way more special. Um...for giving me this, I wanna give you something."**_

_**Ash searched through his backpack and took out a torn up, Official Pokemon League hat.**_

_**"Here you are."**_

_**"A-ash! I can't take this!"**_

_**"Yes, you can. You gave me something special, so I wanted you to have something special."**_

_**"Being my friend is special enough, Ash."**_

_**"No. I'm not your friend. I'm your **_**best **_**friend and you're **_**my **_**best friend. No one will ever change that."**_

_**"I couldn't agree more. Thanks again, Ash."**_

_**"No prob."**_

_**The two looked at the night sky.**_

_**"It's gorgeous, isn't it?"**_

_**"Sure is, Ash."**_

_**Ash searched at his left and froze when he saw the most beautiful star ever. It wasn't the brightest, but it sure was bright enough.**_

_**"Hey...look at this star."**_

_**"Oh, wow! That's beautiful! It's so bright, it almost lights up the whole sky!"**_

_**"Do you know what it's called?"**_

_**"I have no clue."**_

_**"Well, I think I'll call it...Bright Mist. When we are apart, we can look at this star, and it'll feel like we are really with each other."**_

_**"Yeah...what's the Mist part all about?"**_

_**"Oh, c'mon! You're not that oblivious...are you, Mist?"**_

_**"Y-you named it after me?"**_

_**"Of course, Misty. That's what best friends are for right?"**_

_**Misty smiled.**_

_**"Of course."**_

_**Without thinking, Ash slipped his hand in hers and grasped it tightly.**_

_**Misty blushed, and gave him an unexpected embrace.**_

_**Ash immediately returned it. They stayed that way for what seemed like forever, until, Misty had to return to Cerulean.**_

_**_______**_

Tears threatened to fall from Ash's eyes until he heard a voice.

"Ash?"

Ash turned around. He realized it was the voice of his friend, May.

"Uh, hey, May. 'Sup?"

Ash sat on a rock and May did the same.

"I should be asking you that, Ash. It looks like you're about to cry," May said, worry evident in her voice.

Ash sighed once again. He had a huge tendency to do that.

"Well, uh, remember Misty? The gym leader from Cerulean City?"

"Yeah, the girl who we met when her Togepi evolved into Togetic?"

"Yep, her."

May heard Ash's sorrowful tone and saw the handkerchief grasped tightly in his hand. May then knew exactly what was going on and put on a sad smile.

"You love her, don't you, Ash?"

Ash's eyes went wide and stared at May with disbelief.

"Huh? How'd you find out so quickly?!"

"Oh, come on, Ash! I always knew you were in love with her! You whisper her name in your sleep, you always talk about her, and lately, you've been so depressed! How come all of a sudden-"

"Because of you and Drew."

May froze.

"Wh-what? Drew? What does Drew have to do with anything?!"

"You're in love with him. When I see other people in love, it makes me think of Misty."

There was an awkward silence for awhile, but May broke the ice.

"You're right, Ash."

"Huh?"

"I...I am in love with Drew, but...I'm only 12...I can't date," May stated sadly.

"Who says you can't?"

"My parents do. Well, my mom doesn't care, but my dad would pop a vessel if he found out that I was dating! Staying away from Drew like this...breaks my heart."

Ash tried to take in what May said. Then he put a hand gently on her shoulder. May looked at him questionly.

"Listen. I'm only 14, but I think...I'm ready to date. Other people start earlier; we're all different. What does it matter if your dad doesn't approve? It's not like he's gonna kill Drew or anything like that."

"Ash! You don't know my dad do you?! He'll do anything to anyone if he has to!"

"Then don't tell him, May! Sure, it's not the best idea, but if you care about him so much, don't stay away from him. Tell him how you feel," Ash said.

_'Whoa. That's really deep for Ash. He must really care about Misty.'_

"Well...what if I get rejected?"

"Trust me, May. That guy loves you deeply, I know it. Those roses he gives you. Puh-leaze! They're not for Beautifly, they're for you! Tomorrow, after the contest. Tell him. Don't let him slip away," Ash said, so serious it scared May.

"Um...okay. I'll do it on one condition," May told Ash.

"What's that?"

"That you tell Misty, too."

Ash stood up and looked at the star again.

"I think...she already knows. We haven't told each other verbally, but...our hearts told each other that...that we do."

"I knew she loved you, Ash."

"Well, I don't know if she does for sure. That thing I said was something Brock told me that was said in a romance movie."

May did an anime fall.

"I should've known you didn't know what you were saying! Call her and tell her! NOW!" May yelled.

"Yes ma'am!" Ash said as he whipped out his cell phone and called Misty's number.

_________

_**VROOM! VROOM! VROOM!**_

"Oh, damn!" Misty yelled, intimidated by the loud vibrate from her cell phone.

She looked at the caller ID and her heart stopped. It was...Ash.

_'What is Ash calling me for at 1 in the morning?' _Misty thought.

She finally answered it.

"Hello? Ash?"

"Uh...hey, Mist. Sorry if I woke ya."

"Uh, no, it's fine." She wasn't sleeping anyway. "What is it?"

Ash paused. '_You can do it, Ash. She loves you!'_

"I'm just gonna come right out and say it, Mist. I love you. Ever since you rescued me from that lake, I loved you. Every time I think about you, my heart tears up, because you're not here. I...I need you."

Ash was breathing heavily, extremely nervous of what her reaction would be.

Misty was speechless. She couldn't believe this. After four years of loving him...she just found out he loved her back.

"Ash...I...I love you too. That's why I'm standing behind you right now."

"What the hell? Misty...don't joke around!"

The sound of a blank dial tone invaded Ash's ears.

"I am not joking around, Ash."

Ash spun around and his jaw dropped and his heart stopped.

Standing there was the one and only Misty Waterflower.

May smiled.

"I noticed you were feeling down today, Ash, so I called Misty. Somehow, she managed to get away from the gym and get here in one night, just to see you," she said. "I'd better leave you two alone."

May walked away and Ash still stared at Misty, but closed his jaw and gulped. Misty was about to say something, but didn't get to, because, Ash captured her mouth with hers. Misty kissed him back immediately, not wanting to hold in the love that she had bottled up inside for him for such a long time.

Ash was in heaven. He never knew how amazing kissing really was. However, Ash had to step it up a notch. Ash grasped Misty's waist, and pushed her up against an oak tree. Misty gasped at this unexpected move, but enjoyed it immensely.

After what seemed like years of kissing, Ash broke away with a shit-eating grin.

"What's that grin for, Ash? You're up to no good, aren't you?" Misty asked, knowingly.

"Well, May told you to come here, so...I told Drew to come here as well," Ash winked.

"Oh, Ash, you stubborn boy...she isn't gonna be very happy with you."

"Heh, well why not?"

Misty sighed.

"I guess you don't understand many girls, huh?"

"Huh?"

"You're hopeless, Ash. But I still love you anyway. Just don't expect me to stand up for you when-"

"ASH SATOSHI KETCHUM!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" May screamed.

"Oh, shit."

Misty laughed.

"I told you, Ash. She wasn't ready."

"This is...confusing. My head hurts," Ash complained.

"Come on. I'll go with you to apologize to her," Misty said, taking her boyfriend's hand.

"Okay, okay."

The couple reached the area where they heard May, and put on two evil grins.

Ash and Misty just witnessed May and Drew making out.

Drew broke away, blushing.

"Ash...go AWAY!" Drew yelled.

"Got it! Let's go, Mist!"

"Okay, okay! I'm coming!"

Ash and Misty went back to the rock by the lake and rested next to each other. Misty fell asleep, and Ash kissed her head gently. He looked up to the sky.

"Thank you, May," he whispered.

In another area in the forest, May was laying on a rock, resting her head in Drew's chest.

"Thank you, Ash," she whispered.

The two gazed into the night sky, wondering what their future lives will turn into.

* * *

Well, did you like it at all? It sucked, I know. So no FLAMES! Just a supportive review will do. =) _**~PS101~**_


End file.
